


Among the Clouds

by yujacheong



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Luke and Leia Switched, Bespin, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/pseuds/yujacheong
Summary: Prince Luke Organa meets Lando Calrissian.“Welcome. I’m Lando Calrissian, and I’m the Administrator of this facility. And who might you be?”“Luke,” said Luke guardedly.





	Among the Clouds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [infernal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernal/gifts).

“Hellooo, what have we here?”

If Luke Organa hadn’t been the Crown Prince of Alderaan, he would’ve winced at the transparent – not to mention utterly _tasteless_ – come on. _And_ it was the very first thing out of this stranger’s mouth! Leave it to Han to have friends with absolutely no manners!

“Welcome. I’m Lando Calrissian, and I’m the Administrator of this facility. And who might you be?”

“Luke,” said Luke guardedly. His instincts were telling him not to trust this Lando Calrissian. Still, on the bright side, at least the guy could manage unobjectionable sentences in addition to tasteless ones.

“Welcome, Luke,” said Lando with a winning smile. Then he took Luke’s hand into his and kissed it gently.

A classic courtly gesture, that. Luke couldn’t recall the last time he’d been treated like true royalty, and he was becoming impressed despite himself. Plus, Lando _was _awfully handsome, especially when he smiled. Luke felt his own lips turning upward.

Hmm. Luke still didn’t trust Lando. But maybe this old friend of Han’s wouldn’t be so bad after all…

*

Several hours later, though, Luke’s concerns had grown. Although Lando had offered them comfortable accommodation and a change of clothing while they waited on the Falcon repairs, Chewie had brought Threepio back in a box of disassembled droid parts, and the bad feeling Luke had been having when they first arrived on Bespin had only grown since.

Yet Luke’s concerns seemed to bounce off of Lando like blaster fire off of a deflector ray shield. “You look absolutely beautiful,” he said, his eyes fixed adoringly on Luke. “You truly belong with us among the clouds.”

“Thank you,” muttered Luke.

“Would you join me for a little refreshment?” asked Lando.

Dammit, there was that bad feeling again!

Perhaps reading displeasure from Luke’s expression, Lando continued hastily, “Everyone’s invited, of course—”

“Actually, I was thinking – how about some quality time, Lando just you and me?” he interrupted, taking Lando by the arm and doing his best to act convincingly seductive. “Alone?” he added pointedly, just in case he hadn’t been sufficiently clear.

Han’s eyebrows made a break for his hairline.

“Get the Falcon ready to get us out of here, _stat_,” hissed Luke at Han as he and Lando headed for what, or so Luke imagined, was bound to be a luxurious, romantic dinner among the clouds.

Ok, maybe it wasn’t easy being a prince among scoundrels, but somehow, Luke figured he was just about managing it…and possibly even having some fun in the process.


End file.
